WilSon - A Fresh Start
by JAK1978
Summary: This is my take on the missing WilSon scene before they "made up" and made a fresh start, Will tells Sonny about his past...which has come back to haunt him. Apologies for it being very speechy. One shot.


_This is it_ Will thought as he had decided before him and Sonny "made up" or to begin their fresh start, that he would tell Sonny_ everything _about him and his life...including the fact that he shot EJ when he was younger.

"I want you to know everything about me..." Will had said to Sonny hoping that once he did that Sonny would still want this fresh start.

"Ok, but just so you know that whatever else you have to say can't be any worse than keeping the baby a secret..." Sonny noticed that Will's face turned ashen and was really curious as to what Will was about to confess to.

"Well yes and no but first of all I want to explain more about what happened between Gabi and me...I owe you a proper explanation."

"Ok, shoot..." Sonny said not realising how that word is appropriate to what Will was going to tell him.

"First off...it happened before you and I got together so I don't want you to think that I have betrayed you in _that way..."_ Will said really quickly but Sonny interrupted saying "Its all right Will, I know, I have done the math!"

Will sighed with relief "Oh yeah, anyway what you don't know is it happened on the same day that you kissed me and our argument that followed..."

"Yeah I remember...not my finest hour...I mean the things I said, not the kiss!" Sonny explained.

"Yeah, well I think we both said things we regretted...the thing is I was so shocked when you kissed me, not because I didn't want you to or that I didn't like it, it was because I knew I was developing feelings for you and I was trying to deal with that and I didn't know what your feelings were, so when you kissed me I was so surprised that I reacted to it in the worst possible way but it was only because I had already had a run in with T beforehand, so I guess I was reacting to what he had said...so I do apologise for that..."

Sonny waved his hand in the air to dismiss Will's apologies and gestured him to continue...

"...then afterwards I had an argument with my Dad who once again said he was disappointed in me, he said it wasn't because I was gay but because I helped EJ escape and let Mum go with him but I took it all wrong. I had fallen out with you; argued with Dad and got hassle from T I was feeling really low and just wanted to see someone who I knew wasn't going to judge me...so I went to Gabi's."

Will paused to see if Sonny was going to say anything but Sonny was just sitting there listening wanting Will to finish what he had to say.

Will continued. "I was a complete wreck when I got to hers and she was also a mess, I'm not exactly sure what went on between her and Chad but after everything she had gone through, we just sought comfort and before I knew it I was kissing her..." Will paused to gauge the reaction on Sonny's face.

Sonny finally spoke "and one thing lead to another..."

Will nodded "Yeah, both of us at that point in time wanted it to happen as she had responded and didn't push me away. I wasn't thinking or feeling anything, I think I just wanted to escape my life and if I am completely honest and this is something Gabi asked me afterwards, I was trying to convince myself I was straight..."

"I can understand that...I have felt that like in the past..." Sonny said with sympathy.

"We both regretted it afterwards but more importantly I knew that it didn't make any difference to who I was, I was still gay and always have been...it actually made me realise that I can't change and this is who I am!"

Sonny nodded in agreement and said "I still don't get why you couldn't tell me, when we first got together, I would have understood..."

"Well I didn't see the point of it at the time as we both put it down to a mistake and neither one of us thought she would end up pregnant even if we didn't use anything..." Will muttered that last part.

"What about when you did find out she was pregnant...? I know you said that you did it for me and that you thought you would lose me but there had to be more to than that? " Sonny enquired.

"I know I'm sorry, I really wanted to but I was in a state of shock at first and Gabi asked if we could keep it just between the two us until we figure out what to do, I said I would support her in anyway I can...I even offered to marry her! " Will laughed as he knew how ridiculous that sounded...

"Gabi that was the one who suggested an abortion, she asked what I thought but I said it's her body and I would respect her decision. I did try to stop it but she changed her mind anyway, but I was still in two minds about the whole situation. Then Mum and Rafe found out that we had gone to the clinic and I almost told them I was the father but then Nick turned up and once he found out I was the father he suggested that it was best that Rafe and my Mum believe that Nick was the father. I wanted to tell everyone and especially you more than anyone...but I had to respect Gabi's wishes and she wanted everyone to think Nick was the father, and then Nick proposed to her, and they said that wanted them to raise the baby together."

Will took a breath to compose himself before he continued.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you and I wanted to make sure that my baby didn't have the same childhood as I did, bouncing between parents and not feeling like a family...so I guess I saw a way out that meant I could keep my life...with you and the baby would grow up in a stable environment but I was never comfortable with the idea and the longer it went on, the harder it got...not only knowing that Gabi & Nick were telling everyone they were having a baby but I also hated keeping it from you..."

Sonny sighed, nodded and slowly replied "I can kind of understand why you did keep it a secret but it hurt me to think that you didn't trust me enough to tell me, not only that but you had so many chances to tell me when I confronted you..."

Will held out his hands to clasp Sonny's and looked straight into his eyes "I am so sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention, you know I can trust you with my life, my secrets and this is why I am telling you all this and more..." He gulped as he hadn't even gotten onto the subject of EJ yet. "... It wasn't just about me or what I wanted but when Chad revealed at the wedding that Nick wasn't the father of the baby I knew that I had to speak up once and for all..."

Sonny could see tears welling up in Will's eyes and knew how sorry he was. Sonny leaned closer to Will and whispered "It's ok, I forgive you..." and then kissed Will firm but gently. Will responded and after a while Sonny pulled back and said "You were put in a difficult position and I understand now, thanks for finally telling me everything..."

Will took a deep breath and said "That leads me onto the thing I wanted to you tell you...a thing that happened in my past and only a few people know about but you are so important to me and I really don't want to keep any more secrets from you..."

Sonny was looking curiously at Will and simply said "Ok..."

"Were you ever told by your parents or anyone else about my Dad going to prison for shooting EJ?" Will suddenly asked Sonny, who was taken aback as it seemed to him to be a strange question to ask.

"I think my Mum may have mentioned it...don't know all the details though..." Sonny trailed off.

"Ok, well, you know how I have told you that I have been back and forth between my parents for most of my childhood..." Sonny nodded as he recollected Will talking about this back in October...

"...well then EJ came along and I hated him for not only for all the things he had done but for forcing my Mum to marry him...EJ was shot on their Wedding day...My Dad confessed and went to prison..."

Will paused as Sonny was listening intently wondering where this was going.

"...except he didn't do it...I was so angry at him and for all the things he did to my family...to my Mum...that I shot him...and my Dad took the blame." Will stopped as Sonny gasped in surprise.

"You shot him? How old were you?" Sonny asked in amazement.

Will nodded and said "14, I had been drinking...like I had for weeks...my life was a mess...and if I am completely honest I knew I was different but not sure how or what it meant, I knew I was not happy, not just because of the situation with my parents but just being ME I was not happy about...so I used to spend the evenings and weekends getting drunk with T, and once we got so drunk that the Police had to bring me home..."

Sonny could appreciate that...he knew what it was like to know you were different and not understand it.

"...anyway I had been drinking on the day of my Mum's wedding to EJ and I had been up at the family Cabin with T, we were mucking around with this gun we found and I don't know why but I took it with me to the wedding...I was at the back watching this farce of a wedding and I just aimed the gun and fired it and then I just ran...I ran back to the Cabin...I was in such a state...still drunk...still in shock of what I had done that I called T...the best mate I knew I trusted and could count on...I don't know why but I ended up telling him and showing him the gun. Not sure if he remembers anything or believed me because we were both so out of it. Anyway I left the gun there and went home. I confessed to my Dad, who took the blame. My own father went to prison for something I did and that is something I will never be able to forget..."

Sonny just sat there wide-eyed in amazement "Wow...I don't know what to say...only that I don't think any less of you...in fact I think I love you more for it...you were protecting your Mum...which I can understand and then your Dad protects you...did your Mum ever find out the truth then? Who else knows about from you and your Dad as you say T probably doesn't remember?"

"Well it seemed EJ knew right from the start it was me, that was the reason I went to work for him. It all started when I found him and my Mum having sex that night Jonny went missing...I thought I could blackmail him into helping me get out of Salem in return for my silence and not telling Nicole about it."

"Wait! You tried to blackmail EJ...?" Sonny asked in surprise.

Will nodded "Yep, but it backfired as he turned the tables on me and told me he knew it was me who shot him and so blackmailed me into working for him in return to keeping me out of prison. I wouldn't have been so bothered about me but it affects my family too...you see my Dad could be done for perjury and not to mention that half my family on the Police force, EJ said it could be seen as a big cover-up, so I had no choice but to cave in and work for him..."

"It all makes sense now why your parents were annoyed that you were working for him...they knew that EJ was blackmailing you..."

"Yep, My Dad did from the start, my Mum found out later...in fact it was right before I came out to them...they were arguing about it and that's when I blurted out that I was gay...not exactly the way I planned to tell them... ." Will trailed off as Sonny nodded and replied "There is no easy way to tell your parent's your gay really...So it that all who knows about you shooting EJ?" Sonny asked getting back to the subject in hand.

Will shook his head "Stefano knows and he also blackmailed me..."

It then dawned on Sonny what Will was referring to "That was the reason why you set it up for Rafe to overhear our conversation about your Mum and EJ, so that Nicole would find out...Stefano blackmailed you into it..." It was all making sense now...Sonny had always wondered what the deal was between him, EJ and Stefano.

Will nodded and simply said "Yep..." Will was about to continue when Sonny's cell phone rang.

Sonny looked at the caller ID and sighed "its Brian...I forgot that we were meant to be meeting up tonight...that was before...you know...we got back together...I obviously won't go but I need to tell him that we are..."

Will nodded and simply said "It's okay, go ahead and take the call."

"Brian..." Sonny said as he answered the call he stood up and went towards the door, opened it and shut it behind him.

What seemed only a few minutes to Will, Sonny returned with a smile on his face.

Will was puzzled but before he could say anything Sonny planted a kiss on him. In between kisses Will managed to get some words out "are...you...going ...to tell...me...then...?" he gasped.

Sonny pulled back and said "I just told him that I would not be seeing him tonight, or any other night as we are back together and it was you that I love and always have..."

"How did he take it?" Will was curious as he knew Brian was very keen on Sonny always have been.

"Okay I think...I said that we can hang out as friends if he wants but I told him you would most likely want to come, if that was ok with you?"

"Wouldn't that be a bit awkward?" Will asked.

"Why? I know I lead him on and gave him mixed signals, but we were never serious, we only went out on a couple of dates..."

Sonny was surprised by Will's next question "...but you slept with him?"

"No, what gave you that idea?" Sonny asked.

"He did." Will replied

"What? When?" Sonny asked shocked.

"I saw the two of you at Common Grounds kissing and then you left with him...he saw me and then later that night he bragged how you and he had, and I quote 'an incredible night'..."

Sonny gasped in amazement at hearing this and pleaded with Will "He was lying...I promise you...I admit that I went back to his...but I couldn't go through with it because I was still in love with you...I could never sleep with someone while I was in love with someone else and I told him that...!"

A smile broke out in a smile and sighed with relief.

Sonny continued ..."His pride was wounded so I guess that's why he told you we slept together, to wind you up. You remember when I said to you that it is never just sex between us, it would have been with him...I know that in the past I have slept with guys who I have not been in love with ...but like I have said I have never felt a connection to anyone before you ...and don't think I ever will again. You are the one for me and always will be."


End file.
